Play Game
by MinGa dudes
Summary: Jimin dan Yoongi yang membunuh rasa bosan mereka dengan bermain, bermain ToD. [a MINGA/MINYOON FANFICTION ; JIMIN x YOONGI/SUGA ; BTS ; BL ; Oneshoot] #ColourofLoves #KissDayEvent


**MinGa Dudes "Kiss Day Event" Fanfic Project**

 **Prompt W.12: Truth or Dare**

 **.**

 **Play Game**

 **A fanfic by MeiB**

 **.**

 **Main Casts: Jimin x Yoongi/Suga**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor**

 **Length: Oneshoot**

 **Rated: T+**

 **.**

 **ALL CASTS BELONG TO THEMSELVES, NO PROFIT TAKEN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 ** _Summary :_** _Jimin dan Yoongi yang membunuh rasa bosan mereka dengan bermain, bermain ToD._

.

 **Happy Reading~**

.

Mereka sedang bosan, entah kenapa padahal mereka sudah melakukan banyak kegiatan. Contoh seperti makan-makan, bermain _game_ atau sekedar saling mengeluarkan curahan hati mereka?

Bukan tentang curahan hati, hanya saja mereka suka mengambil kejadian apa saja yang terjadi untuk mereka ucapkan secara ulang dan tentu dengan bumbu lelucon yang mereka buat.

Namun sama saja itu sekarang tampak tak mengasikkan. Jimin, lelaki bersurai _pink_ itu tengah menekan tombol _stick game_ nya tak menentu seperti tak berniat melakukan, sama halnya dengan lelaki bersuari hitam itu, tampak tak berniat menyentuh makanan ringan yang berada didepannya yang sudah ia dan Jimin sediakan.

"Bosan." Lirihnya, Jimin menoleh menatap lelaki bersurai hitam itu, wajah manisnya membuat Jimin merasa bosannya sedikit berkurang.

"Jim…" Yoongi lelaki bersurai hitam itu menoleh pada Jimin yang berada disebelahnya yang juga ternyata menatapanya.

"Ya?" Jawab Jimin lembut.

"Apa kau merasa bosan?" Jimin dengan ragu mengangguk, iya juga merasakannya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

Jimin berfikir lalu mengangkat _stick game_ nya kepada Yoongi, namun hanya dibalas gelengan oleh lelaki berwajah manis itu.

"Lalu?" Tanyanya kembali, mereka sejenak berdiam tak ada yang bersuara.

"Bagaimana dengan bermain _ToD_?"

Jimin menolehkan kepalanya menatap Yoongi, sedangkan Yoongi yang mengeluarkan pendapatnya mengharap jika ada sesuatu yang bisa mereka lakukan, apalagi jika ini masih sore tidak mungkin untuk mereka berjalan-jalan karena diluar juga sedang hujan. Itulah alasan mereka tak bisa keluar.

"Boleh juga. Tapi apa kamu yakin?" Kata Jimin dengan seringaiannya, sayangnya Yoongi tak melihatnya dan malah tersenyum senang mengiyakan.

"Baiklah. Jadi, siapa pertama?" Kata Jimin yang masih memandang raut senang lelaki didepannya.

"Aku saja." Yoongi mengangkat tangannya lalu memantapkan posisinya dengan duduk tegap.

"Jimin, T _or_ D?"

"D?" Jawab Jimin seolah ragu dipendengaran Yoongi.

"Hei, yang benar!"

" _Dare_ , yoon." Itu terdengar _cheesy_ , seperti dia mengucapkan 'dear, Yoon' kepada Yoongi.

Yoongi mengangguk. Sesuatu apa yang akan ia katakan yang cocok untuk Jimin? Seperti menyuruhnya bergaya seperti kucingkah? Wah seperti nya terdengar sangat bagus. Tapi-

"Sebentar, aku akan kekamar dan mengambil sesuatu." Jimin hanya terdiam menunggu Yoongi yang kini ia liat dari jangkauan matanya seperti mengambil sesuatu yang ada dari lemari di kamar mereka.

Ah, apa aku belum mengatakan sesuatu? Mereka itu pasangan—ehm—kekasih? Oh tidak, mereka lebih dari itu. Sebenarnya mereka baru saja menikah tepatnya empat bulan yang lalu dengan Yoongi yang kini tengah mengandung. Oh _God_ , Jimin jadi teringat tentang minggu kemarin saat Yoonginya meminta sesuatu yang konyol.

Seperti menggunakan baju ma—

"Nah, gunakan ini seharian." Benarkan itu terjadi lagi. Jimin ingin berteriak jika ia tidak ingin menggunakan pakaian laknat itu.

Baju _maid_ dengan renda didadanya, cukup ia merasa tersiksa.

"Ayolah, kau kan memilih _dare_ , Sayang."

Sayang? Jimin akan luluh jika itu adalah panggilan yang Yoongi keluarkan untuknya.

Namun jika dalam keadaan seperti ini seperti panggilan kematian untuk dirinya. Dengan berat hati ia memakainya, melepas baju kaosnya dan memakai baju maid itu dan tentu dengan bantuan Yoongi.

"Oke, sekarang giliranku."

"Aku pilih T." Ucap Yoongi mantap.

"Tidak _dare_ , Sayang?" Yoongi menggeleng.

" _Dare_ hanya untukmu." Dengan senyum manisnya ia berikan pada Jimin, dan Jimin hanya menatapnya datar.

"Baiklah, apa yang menarik dari diriku?."

"Mata? Ah, ABS juga dan pendek." Kata Yoongi tanpa ragu.

Dasar, pujaan hatinya ini memang. Jimin hanya tersenyum.

"Aku lagi." Ucap nya senang, seperti nya bermain ini mengasikkan juga, setidaknya itu pemikiran Jimin.

"Kali ini T—"

"D saja. Kau pengecut sekali." Potong Yoongi.

Bolehkan Jimin mengigit pipi gembil didepannya? _Heol_ , benar-benar Jimin merasa gemas.

"Baiklah, D." Pasrah Jimin.

"Kau harus _cover dance_. Ah, lagu Cattalena."

Jimin ingin terjun kebawah _apartment_ rasanya.

"Jangan, aku tidak mau. Ganti saja." Yoongi mem _pout_ kan bibirnya kesal.

"Harus Jimin." Tekan Yoongi.

Sekali lagi Jimin pasrah, melawan istrinya sama saja mencari mati. Mati dalam keadaan haus akan sentuhan mungkin.

Jimin berdiri, membetulkan rok baju maid yang ia gunakan lalu mencari posisi yang bagus untuk ia gerakan. Bukannya Jimin tak tahu lagu ini, ia hanya tidak ingin menggerakkan badannya untuk bergoyang kesana-kemari seperti seseorang yang kekurangan belaian.

"Ayo Jimin!" Dalam hati Yoongi ia tersenyum setan karena berhasil mengerjai Jimin, suaminya.

"Baiklah." Dan tanpa Jimin sadari jika Yoongi memegang ponselnya dan merekamnya. Licik sekali istri Jimin ini.

Dengan alasan membalas pesan seseorang padahal Yoongi senetral mungkin merekamnya.

Suara Jimin mulai terdengar, ia sekaligus menyanyi karena dari Jimin dan Yoongi tidak memiliki lagu tersebut.

"Sayang sudah, ya?" Rengek Jimin disela tariannya.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya. Jimin meneruskan walau terkadang ia juga tertawa, mengejek dirinya karena melakukan hal seperti ini. Namun demi Yoongi ia rela melakukannya.

Yoongi sedari tadi menikmati pertunjukan dari Jimin, hei kapan lagi ia bisa seperti ini menyuruh Jimin bergaya feminim? Jimin ini dikenal sebagai lelaki _macho_ , lelaki jantan mana mau dia seperti ini. Dan berkat Yoongilah Jimin mulai terjebak dalam dunia yang menurut Jimin mengerikan ini.

" _Pfff_." Yoongi menahan tawanya, sedikit lucu saat Jimin menggoyakan pantat berisinya, ah dan jangan lupakan jika paha berototnha terlihat.

Yoongi merasa puas.

"Baiklah, sekarang giliranmu." Jimin bersyukur rasanya jika tantangan itu berhenti.

"Kau harus memilih D—."

"T saja, aku sedang hamil apa kau tega menyuruhku melakukan sesuatu?" Baik Min-Park Yoongi, pandai sekali dirimu berkilah?

"Apa kau puas berada dibawahku? Ah, dan bagaimana rasanya _hole_ mu saat aku masuki?"

Wajah Yoongi memerah. Apa-apan Jimin ini kenapa bertanya seperti itu?

"Ganti, aku tidak suka pertanyaan itu."

"Bagaimana bisa begitu, kau memilih T kan? Seharusnya jawab." Ucap Jimin santai namun terdengar memaksa ditelinga Yoongi.

"Tidak!"

"Harus."

"Tidak!"

"Yoongi?" Tegur Jimin. Alisnya naik-turun, menggoda.

Ini pertanyaan yang memalukan. "Iya, aku puas! Sudah kan?"

"Belum, pertanyaan selanjutnya belum kau jawab."

Yoongi kembali diam, Yoongi bukan seseorang yang secara gamblang mengatakan sesuatu yang seperti itu, seperti memalukan untuk dijawab. "Ayo jawab Sayang, masa kau masih malu?" Goda Jimin kembali.

Yoongi mempoutkan bibirnya, entah kenapa ia merasa tidak suka memainkan _game_ seperti ini, ia menyesal. "Enak." Cicitnya.

Jimin tersenyum kecil sedangkan Yoongi menunduk malu.

"Baiklah, wajahmu sudah sangat merah, giliran kamu, tapi T yah aku sudah dua kali D." Yoongi menghela nafas kecewa, padahal ia ingin membalas dendam kepada Jimin.

"Siapa _first kiss_ mu?"

Kenapa Yoongi bertanya tentang itu? Lalu, apa Jimin harus jujur? Atau berbohong?

"Ehm, Jungkook." Ucap Jimin hampir melirih.

"Oh, Jungk—apa?! Maksudmu si Jungkook gigi kelinci itu?"

Jimin mengangguk. Padahal kejadian itu hanya tidak sengaja. "Itu tidak sengaja sebenarnya. Aku tersandung dan dia membantuku tapi malah menimpanya."

" _Ewh_ , seperti drama saja." Ejek Yoongi merasa jengkel. Padahal _first kiss_ Yoongi itu adalah suaminya sendiri.

"Ya sudah giliranku. D ya? Sebentar, coba kau pakai lipstik ini lalu kau buka bibir kamu selebar mungkin dan tempelkan di kertas." Entah dari mana lipstik itu ada dibawah meja, dan seingat Yoongi pasti itu lipstik kakaknya yang tertinggal.

" _Dare_ nya _ga_ asik."

"Ya sudah, sekarang kamu lepas semua bajumu tanpa tersisa."

"Itu lebih dari yang tadi! Tidak mau."

Jimin menghela nafas. "Ya sudah pilih saja, yang pertama atau kedua." Yoongi berpikir, ia tidak ingin melakukan hal yang pertama tapi tidak mungkin juga untuk dia melakukan hal yang kedua.

"Sini lipstiknya, punya kak Seulgi ya?" Jimin memberikan lipstik dan kertas sekaligus mengangguk menjawab pertanya Yoongi.

Seulgi kakak kandung Yoongi.

Yoongi tak suka lipstik karena dia seorang lelaki, walaupun ia lelaki yang berada posisi dibawah dalam hubungan mereka dengan kata lain berada diposisi perempuan, tapi bukan berarti jika ia menyukai hal yang berbau perempuan.

Dengan susah payah Yoongi mencoba memakainya, ia telihat kesusuhan karena tidak ada kaca untuk ia bisa melihat bibirnya.

"Aku bantu." Jimin mendekati Yoongi lalu dengan perlahan mengoleskannya pada bibir tipis Yoongi.

Ah, jangan lupakan sedikit kecupan yang Jimin curi dari bibir tipis itu, namun mendapatkan pukulan ringan dibibir tebalnya, Yoongi memukulnya.

"Sakit." Ringis Jimin lalu kembali fokus memberikan warna pada bibir istrinya.

"Nah sudah, ayo tempelkan di bibirmu." Dengan terpaksa Yoongi melakukannya, dan itu sukses membuat Jimin tertawa kencang melihat wajah aneh sekaligus menggemaskan milik Yoongi.

"Ah sudah! Kau ini. Aku memberimu D saja, berdiri didepan dan pasang _pose_ seperti penari _bar._ "

Belum sempat Jimin protes, namun ketentuan dari Yoongi tak bisa dibantahkan. Namun bukannya merasa ini sebuah tantangan malahan Jimin bisa melakukannya. Sepertinya Jimin melupakan apa yang sedang ia kenakan.

Dengan erotisnya Jimin menggerakkan tubuhnya, sedangkan Yoongi tertawa merasa lucu dengan keadaan suaminya.

"Jimin, _stop_." Yoongi bangun dan menghampiri Jimin, lalu segera ia arahkan tangannya pada bibir Jimin lalu melakukan sesuatu yang Jimin hindari, memakai lipstik yang juga ia pakaikan kepada Yoongi tadi.

Jimin sempat akan menghindar, namun Yoongi dengan sigap menjambak surai _pink_ Jimin dan membuat Jimin meringis kesakitan.

Jimin jadi berpikir jika permainan ini sangat menantang dan juga menyebalkan, mungkin jika istrinya meminta bermain ini ia akan menolaknya.

"Lanjutkan. Ah, iya aku juga sudah merekamnya, hehe." Dengan raut tak bersalah dan secara gamblang Yoongi memegang ponselnya kearah Jimin.

"Sial!" Dan saat ini Jimin ingin terbang saja ke planet lain.

Dari desakan Yoongi, Jimin kembali menggerakan badannya sesekali ia mendapat teguran dari Yoongi karena Jimin tak benar-benar melakukannya.

Menit demi menitpun berlalu, beberapa tantangan dan juga pertanyaan sudah mereka lakukan, kini giliran Jimin untuk memberikan ToD kepada Yoongi untuk sesi terakhir.

"Aku akan memilihkanmu T saja, karena aku mempunyai pertanyaan untukmu."

Yoongi mengangguk dan menatap Jimin diam. "Apa jadinya jika saat itu aku menolakmu dan malah memilih orang lain? Dan kenapa kau mau berjuang keras kepadaku bahkan aku saja mengacuhkanmu?"

Semula kisah memang Jimin mengacuhkan Yoongi, tidak perduli dengan ocehan Yoongi setiap harinya dan itu terjadi saat semester kedua ia dan Yoongi kuliah, mereka seumuran.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan, yang pasti itu tidak akan pernah terjadi karena sekarang aku punya kamu."

"Dan untuk perjuangan itu karena aku mendasari karena cinta, rasa cinta yang aku punya sanggup _bikin_ kamu jatuh sama aku, dan _yah_ pesona seorang Min Yoongi tak akan ada bisa yang menolak."

"Percaya diri sekali."

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Yoongi berteriak.

"Hei! Kenapa berteriak? Cepat kesini."Yoongi mengikuti permintaan Jimin dan duduk dihadapan Jimin.

 ** _Cup_**

Jimin memberikan satu kecupan untuk istrinya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba mencium?"

"Itu seperti mengungkapkan terima kasih?"

Yoongi mengernyit bingung."Terima kasih untuk sudah bersamaku."

Aw! Apa ini Jimin? Ia banyak berubah setelah menikah dengan Yoongi.

"Satu lagi, kali ini T saja." Ucap Yoongi tiba-tiba padahal Yoongi sendiri jika sebelumnya adalah terakhir.

"Apa?"

"Seberapa banyak kau mencintaiku?"

Seberapa banyak? Apa cinta bisa diukur? Apa cinta bisa dijabarkan? Seperti satu tambah satu menjadi dua? Atau, seperti luasnya Samudra Pasifik? Ah, atau setinggi Gunung Himalaya?

Jimin tidak yakin bisa menjawabnya. "Tak terhingga."

 ** _Cup_**

Dengan hati yang senang Yoongi mencium bibir suaminya.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

 ** _MGD's Notes :_**

 **Terima kasih untuk semua _author_ yang ikut berpartisipasi meramaikan _event_ ini, kami tidak mengubah alur cerita serta penokohan di sini, kami hanya mengedit _kesalahan penulisan_ di beberapa bagian. Semoga di _event_ yang akan datang, bisa turut berpartisipasi kembali. Kepada _reader_ sekalian untuk membantu kami jika pernah membaca cerita yang serupa. Kami akan mengambil tindakan lebih lanjut jika benar terdapat unsur plagiat di dalam karya ini. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya serta terima kasih telah membaca karya ini.**

 ** _Regards,_**

 **MGD**


End file.
